The Fire Burning Inside The Icey Prison
by TurtlezRule95
Summary: I've always had special powers, it took a while ta' learn ta' control em', but it was worth it so I didn' hart' ma' brathas'. I jus' wish Shredda' woulda' stayed unda' a rock, sa' ma' powas' wouldn' be actin' up sa' much. Ma' names Raphael, an' we are in some serious trouble if Shredda' doesn't back down soon. *First in the series.*
1. Am I supposed to be able to do this?

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of the Ninja Turtles or the storyline of the movie Frozen, the idea of this story was mine. I do not own the Frozen songs either. Hope you enjoy this new story everyone! :)**

* * *

**Warnings for this chapter- Yelling/screaming at one of the turtle tots.**

**Leo is 5, Don is 5, Raph is 4, and Mikey is 3 years in this first chapter.**

**There will be a time lapse in the next chapter, though. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1- Am I supposed to be able to do this, daddy?

Four year old Raphael was waddling through the lair, looking his father. He had just found out he could make strange things come out of his hand whenever he touched something or someone. His second older brother Donatello had called them elements, and said daddy would be mad if he showed him what he could do. He didn't believe Donnie and went looking for his daddy anyway. Once he reached his daddy's room, he stood outside the door nervously and started to get second thoughts on whether or telling Splinter was a good idea.

The door suddenly opened a few inches, making Raphael jump back in fear. Splinter looked out the door with a dark look on his face. "What do you want, Raphael? I am busying meditating. You know you are not to disturb me when I meditate." says Splinter darkly. Raph gulps and looks up at Splinter with scared and wild eyes. "Um, I wan'ed to show you somefing I can do, daddy." says Raphael in almost a whisper. Splinter's frown deepens, but he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Raph looked up at father biting his bottom lip between teeth. 'Pwease wet me you.' he begs to himself waiting for Splinter's answer.

He looks down at his third oldest son and nods his head, before stepping aside to let Raphael walk into his room. "Come and show me what you can do, Raphael." says Splinter the roll of his eyes, very much doubting that his son could do anything worth showing at such a young age. Raph made his way into Splinter's room and noticed all the candles around the room were lit and it made the room fill with a dull light. Splinter stayed near the wall with his arms folded over his chest. Raphael made his way to the middle of his room.

"Show me what you can do now, Raphael." says Splinter, motioning for Raphael to begin his demonstration. Raph nods and looks around the room for a few seconds, before looking back at Splinter. "C-can you tuwn off da' candles, daddy?" asks Raphael in a small voice, his head positioned looking down at the floor. Splinter looks at his son with confusion, then cups his hands and pushes them forward, after drawing them back. A gust of wind fills the room and extinguishes every single candle in the room, in a few seconds flat.

Raphael smiles and looks up at Splinter. "Tank you, daddy." exclaims Raphael before, putting his palms up. A bright orange flame appears in Raph's right palm, while a ball of ice appears in his left. Splinter stares on at his son in shock. Raph nods and throws the balls of fire and ice at two of the candles, before letting two more balls of fire and ice fill his palms. Raphael continues this pattern until every candle in the room was either iced or lit again. After the last two candles were iced and lit, Raphael turned back to his father with a giant smile on his face.

Splinter just stared at his son with a blank expression before it turned to anger and rage. Raphael took a few steps back and looked at Splinter with fear in his eyes. "D-daddy? Wat's wong'? I do somefing wong'?" asks Raphael, as Splinter walks up to him and grabs onto his arms in a tight grip, making him wince in pain and whimper. "You think you are better than your brothers, Raphael?" asks Splinter, venom dripping from every word. Raphael shakes his head back and forth with wide, teary eyes. "No, I don' daddy. I pwomise." pleads Raphael.

Splinter just chuckles, while shaking his head. "You are the worst liar, Raphael." says Splinter, the blank look once again dawning on Splinter's face. Raph let's tears start to fall from his eyes, as he shakes his head again. "No, daddy! I no lie! You tell not to do dat'!" shouts Raphael, trying to pry himself from his fathers grip. Splinter tightens his grip on Raphael, earning him a yelp. "Stop struggling now, Raphael!" says Splinter in a harsh whisper. Raph stops struggling in an instance and stares up at his daddy with big eyes, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"You are never to use these powers again, do you understand Raphael?" says Splinter with a frown. Raphael nods his head and sniffles. Splinter lowers him to the floor, pushing him towards the door. "Go and play with your brothers, but no powers." says Splinter, turning away from Raphael and sitting down on the floor to try and continue his meditating. Raphael looks at his father one last time before opening the door and walking out, letting tears fill his eyes again. "I so sowwy daddy." whispers Raphael before he exists the room.

Splinter sighs and gets into his meditative stance. 'How could have not noticed his powers, when his eyes are two different colors?' asks Splinter to himself, before taking a deep breath and focusing on the sounds of his surroundings. "MIKEY! BIG BWOFER'! DONNIE!" screams Raphael. His scream echoing through the lair. Splinter opened his eyes and bolted out of his room after standing up. His eyes widen at the sight before him. "What have you done, Raphael?!" screams Splinter in horror. The little turtle tots head snapped towards Splinter's, his palms turned upwards, both fire and ice making a ball on each one. "It was an assiden', daddy!" screams Raphael in fear.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And, you won't find out happened with Raph's powers until later in the story, so hang in there! Review! :)


	2. Author's Note

**Not a Chapter! Author's Note!**

I need help rewriting the songs from Frozen to fit this story. PM me with your ideas. The next chapter will have Do You Want To Build a Snowman? in it. The other songs that need to be rewritten are: For the First Time in Forever (Reprise), For the First Time in Forever, and Let it Go. Who's ever reprises I choose, I'll thank in the disclaimer if the chapter the song is in and I'll write a Ninja Turtle story of your choice, that's about Raphael. :)


	3. We've got a long road ahead, guys

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters of the Ninja Turtles or the songs from Frozen. And thanks to Anon for the song she/he revised for this chapter and Let It Go for later in the story!  
**

* * *

**Warnings for this chapter- Character Death! of Splinter and time lapse to when Leo is 9, Don is 9, Raph is 8, and Mikey is 7.**

* * *

Chapter 2- We've got a long road ahead, guys

Leo, Don, and Mikey are sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV. Mikey turns his head around and looks up at the door to Raph's room. Mikey sighs and turns his attention back to the cartoon they were watching. "Leo, why doesn't Raphie like to be with us?" asks Mikey. Leo sighs and look over at Mikey. "We've gone over this a hundred times, Mikey. He just has other interests and likes to be alone most of the time." explains Leo in a calm and collected voice. Donnie sighs and tries to keep his focus on the cartoon they're watching.

Mikey frowns and looks back up at the door to Raph's room. "But, he used to play with all the time, before that one time, when we were littler." says Mikey sadly. "We are supposed to talk about that time, Mikey. You know that." says Donnie, his arms folded over his chest. Mikey sighs and looks down at the floor. "So what, even if we talked about Raphie wouldn't come down to play with us. And you guys never try to get him out of his room anymore. But I'll never give up on Raphie, no matter what." says Mikey before he runs off into his room.

Leo and Don wince when Mikey slams his door shut and then look at each other with blank faces. Don's the first to break eyes contact and look down at the floor. "He's right you know? We gave up on Raphie." says Donnie quietly. "No, we didn't! He gave up on us! He's the one who stopped playing with us and locked himself in his room! We've all tried for 4 years to get him to come out and refuses! Maybe he just doesn't want to be with us anymore, Donnie! Have you ever thought of that?!" screams Leo, tears streaming down his face.

Donnie tears up and turns his face away from Leo's. "Mikey's still right. We shouldn't give up on him, no matter what!" shouts Donnie, tears starting to flow down his face, he gets up and runs up to his lab, slamming the door shut. Leo sighs and buries his hands in face and starts to cry harder. "I tried to get him to come out, I really did, little brothers. I'm sorry I didn't try harder." cries Leo, before he slowly gets to his feet and goes to his room leaving the door open a crack.

**Later that day at nap time...**

Mikey opens his door and peeks his head out, looking around to see if anyone was still awake. He slips out of his room and closes his door with a soft click and makes his way towards Raph's room. He makes his way to Raph's room and sees a light peeking put from underneath. Mikey smiles and raises his hand to knock on the door, freezing when he hears shuffling from the other side. 'I wonder what Raphie's doing right now?' he asks himself. He shakes his head and goes to knock again. "Raphie?" he asks.

(Knocking: Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock)  
Do you wanna pull a prank?  
Come on lets go and play

(He leans down and looks under the door)  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away-  
We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why!-  
Do you wanna pull a prank?  
It doesn't have to be this way.

Raph:  
Go away, Mikey.

Mikey:  
Okay, bye...

**The next day near lunch time...**

Donnie walks up to Raph's door and takes a deep breath before reaching up and knocking on the door.

(Knocking- Knock, Knock, Knock)  
Do you wanna build a rocket ship?  
Or ride our bikes around the sewers?  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
the posters on my walls.  
(Don't worry June, I'm a professional.)  
It gets a little lonely  
All alone inside my lab.

Just watching the hours tick by-  
(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)

**A few minutes before lunch...**

Raph's in Splinter's room, kneeling in front of him. "I've noticed that your powers have been growing rapidly, Raphael." says Splinter. Raph looks up at Splinter with soft eyes and nods. "Yes, sensei. I can't even touch anything in my room without freezing or burning anything." explains Raph. Splinter reaches up and strokes his beard before getting up and going to the back of his room, grabbing a pair of gloves and walking back to Raph, then putting them on him. "These should help, Raphael." says Splinter. Raph nods. "Thank you, sensei." says Raph before getting up and exiting the room.

* * *

**Fast Forward to when Splinter is going away on his first retreat alone the next year. Leo is 10, Don is 10, Raph is 9, and Mikey is 8.**

* * *

The boys are lined up: Mikey, Donnie, Leo, Raph, at the doorway waiting for Splinter to come and say goodbye. "I can't believe it's already time for Splinter to go on his first retreat without us." says Mikey, remembering the first time they went on their first retreat with Splinter. Don and Leo nod and Raph let's out sad sigh. Splinter exists his room and walks up to the front door. "It is time for me to go, my sons." says Splinter. Mikey rushes forward and gives Splinter a hug. "Bye, dad." says Mikey before letting Splinter go.

Splinter smiles and moves towards Don. Don smiles and looks at Splinter. "Have fun, dad." says Donnie. Splinter chuckles and rubs Don's head with his furry paw. Splinter walks towards Leo, who stands still and looks at his father with a blank look. Splinter returns the look and puts a hand on Leo's shoulder. "I trust you will take care of your brothers for me, Leonardo." says Splinter. Leo nods and bows. "Yes, sensei. You don't have anything to worry about, I promise." says Leo before standing upwards again.

Splinter nods his head, before moving on to stand in front Raph. Raph looks at Splinter with tears in his eyes. "Do you have to go?" asks Raph, a tear escaping and rolling down his cheek. Splinter sighs and reaches out, wiping the tear off Raph's face. "You know what you must do, Raphael. I trust you remember what it is?" asks Splinter with a raised eyebrow. Raph nods his head. "Conceal, don't feel." says Raph in a quiet voice. Splinter nods and walks out the door, before stopping and turning around to face them again.

"I will be back in two months time." says Splinter before he disappears into the sewers. Raph let's another tear slip down his cheek before he turns and runs back up into his room. Leo and the others look on and sigh in defeat. "I thought he'd actually stay down here and play with us." says Mikey in a sad voice. Leo nods his head and turns around to face Don and Mikey. "I was surprised when he came down to say goodbye, so that was an accomplishment on sensei's part." says Leo as he heads towards the kitchen.

Don turns around and puts a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "Leo's right. Maybe we can get Raph to come out of his room on our now." suggests Donnie, patting Mikey on the shell before going to join Leo in the kitchen. Mikey looks up at the now closed door to Raph's room and sighs. "But, he only comes out if sensei tells him, now sensei's gonna' be gone for two months. I hope Raphie will listen to us this time." says Mikey with a frown. He sighs one last time before going to join his other big brothers in the kitchen to get something to eat.

* * *

**Fast Forward to when the turtles get the news about Splinter from a letter the Ancient One sends them from Japan, a few days after Splinter died.  
**

* * *

Mikey runs into the dojo where Leo and Donnie are sparring and holds out the letter to Leo. Leo and Don stop sparring and walk up to Mikey. "Who's the letter from Mikey?" asks Leo. Mikey shrugs. "Don't know, whoever sent it didn't use a real name." explains Mikey. Don and Leo look at each other confused, then Leo grabs the letter from Mikey and reads what's written on it. Leo rolls his eyes and looks up at Mikey. "It's from the Ancient One, Mikey. One of Splinter's friends from Japan, he talked about him all the time." says Leo. Mikey smiles and rubs the back of his head. "Oops." says Mikey with a giggle.

Leo rolls his eyes with a smile and opens the letter. "Wait!" shouts Don, grabbing the letter and running out of the room. Leo stands there in shock for a second before grabbing Mikey's hand and running after Donnie. "Donnie, what are you doing?!" shouts Leo, stopping before he crashes into Don. "We've gotta' tell, Raph, too." explains Donnie, pointing to Raph's door. (Knocking-Knock, Knock, Knock) "Raph? We got a letter from Ancient One in Japan. We're gonna' read it to you, okay?" says Donnie. They hear a shell hit the door and then slide down in front of it, then hit the floor with a thud.

Mikey smiles brightly. "He's waiting for us to read it, go on Donnie." pushes Mikey. Donnie rolls his eyes and looks down at the letter. "Dear, little kama, I have some very bad news to give you?" says Donnie, looking up at Leo confused. Leo shrugs his shoulders and motions for Donnie to continue reading. "The freight boat that was carrying Splinter was caught in a storm a week ago, and unfortunately everyone who was on the ship went down with it." says Donnie with shock. Mikey starts to cry and runs to his room slamming the door.

Don drops the letter to the floor and walks slowly to his lab and shuts the door with a soft click. Leo stands there for a few seconds before reaching down and picking up the letter again. "I am so sorry for your loss, little kama. If you need anything, Leonardo, mesage me by means of meditation. Sincerely, Ancient One." finishes Leo in a whisper. The letter is again dropped to the floor and Leo trudges to his room, fighting the tears that want to fall from his eyes. Once Leo shuts his door, the sound of soft crying could be heard from each section of the lair.

* * *

**Fast Forward to 5 years later when Leo is 14, don is 14, Raph is 13, and Mikey is 12. They've already gone topside and meet April, Leatherhead, and Casey. Shredder is in allies with the Kraang, Bradford is now Rahzar, and Xever is now Fishface. Kari is questioning if Shredder is her real father, and Slash and Destroy never happened because Raph never found Spike.**

* * *

Leo is walking past Raph's room headed towards to Donnie's lab to ask him what movie he wants to watch at the movie night that week on Saturday night. then he'd have to stop by Mikey's room and ask what snacks would be good, besides stops and looks back at Raph's door and takes a few steps back, so he's standing in front of Raph's room. Leo raises his hand to hand to knock. "Raph." he says trying to get his brothers attention from the other side of the door. 'I hope he's listening to me.' says Leo to himself before knocking on Raph's door.

(Knocking- Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock)  
Raph?  
Please, I know you're in there,  
Friends are asking where you've been  
They say "have courage", and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you, just let me in  
We only have each other  
It's just the four of us

(Leo puts his shell against Raph's door and slides down until he's on the floor)

What are we gonna do?  
Do you wanna have a movie night..?

**Inside Raph's room...**

Raph is leaning against his door, his legs straight out in front of him, then he pulls his knees up to his chest and buries his head into them, his hands covering his head. The room in covered in ash and ice from the recent change in spike in his power and slowly starts to cry. 'I wish you were still here, sensei. I need your help, they're getting stronger than ever before and I don't know if I'll be able to control them all on my own.' says Raph to himself, tears rolling down his face at the thought of his sensei.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :) Review, please! I still need a version of For the First Time in Forever by Mikey talking about Raph's birthday. The next chapter will be a time lapse to a year later when Raph is turning 14 and coming out his room willingly, since they found out Splinter had died.


	4. For the First Time in Forever

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of the Ninja Turtles or the storyline or songs from Frozen. And sorry for the long wait I've been way too busy lately, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4- For the First Time in Forever

It was a busy day in the lair, Leo was hanging streamers all over the walls and ceiling. Don was putting the finishing touches on his birthday gift to Raph. And Mikey, he was making a lot of food in the kitchen. 'How much more food are we gonna' need? I can't believe he said yes.' says Mikey to himself as he continues to make the abundance of food needed for the party. The reason Mikey was making so much food, was Raph had agreed to them inviting their friends to his party and that he would come out of his room and mingle for an hour or two.

Leo and Donnie were just as excited. Raph hadn't let his room until the day Splinter was leaving for his retreat. Then Splinter dies and Raph doesn't agree to come out of his room, until now. "Can you believe it, Mikey? Raph agreed to come out of his room for the first time in forever." says Leo excitedly as he finishes hanging up the last of the streamers. Mikey looks out from the kitchen, holding a big blue bowl full of cake mix, a huge smile on his face. "It's great isn't it? I thought he was joking with us when he said he would come out." exclaims Mikey.

Leo nods and chuckles, before looking up towards Don's room and frowning. "He said he would be down to help with the decorations three hours ago." says Leo folding his arms across his upper plastron. Mikey sees the frown settle on his big brother's face and walks over to him. "You can't get angry today, Leo. It's a special day for Raph today and if you ruin it with one of your leader funks, I'll lock in the broom closet for a week." says Mikey, his eyes narrowed down to tiny slits, the pupils not even showing.

Leo slowly turns around with a confused expression on his face and just stares at Mikey. The anger slowly drains from Mikey's face, as an awkward silence rings through the lair. "Uhh, Leo? This awkward silence is killing me here." says Mikey. Leo blinks, then shakes his head, before turning on his heels and walks away. Mikey stands there for a few seconds, before returning to the kitchen to finish the cake he was making. 'Your gonna; love it today, Raphie. I promise you won't regret coming out of your today.' says Mikey to himself as he continues to prepare mountains of food.

Later that afternoon in Mikey's room...

Mikey is putting on his dress pants and shirt, struggling with the cuffs and tie when he hears a knock at his door. "Come in." says Mikey. Leo opens the door wider and steps in, seeing his baby brother struggling with his tie, while his cuffs are done up wrong, he chuckles. Mikey stops messing with his tie and looks up with a flushed face, embarrassed that Leo had laughed at him. 'Ties are evil and these stupid cuffs are its accomplices. How was I supposed to know the stupid thing would attack me.' says Mikey to himself with a growl.

Mikey pouts and looks at Leo. "It's not funny." says Mikey. Leo shakes his head and walks over to his littlest brother. "Here, let me do it." says Leo with a chuckle. Mikey sighs and holds his arms out and motions for Leo to start with the cuffs. Leo grabs Mikey's left arm and buttons up the cuff and fixes the way the sleeve was twisted, before letting that arm fall and moves on to the right arm. Mikey looks around the room and fidgets as Leo starts to work on fixing the tie he had tried to work with and failed a numerous amount of times.

Leo finishes tying his tie and backs away slowly. "There you go, Mikey." says Leo with a smile. Mikey looks sheepishly at the ground at rubs the back of his head. "Hehe, thanks Leo." says Mikey. Leo nods his head once, before turning and walking out of Mikey's room. Mikey sighs and shakes head, before he groans and realizes that he still had to have someone taste test the cake he made. He knew he couldn't do it, or he'd eat it all before the party started. 'I wonder if Raph will come out early and I can have him taste test the cake for me. It's his birthday after all.' says Mikey to himself as he heads back downstairs.

In Raph's room...

Raph is pacing back and forth in front of his door, only glancing up when he heard someone pass by. 'I can't believe that I agreed to leave my room for an hour or two and actually mingle with the people that came to the party.' says Raph to himself as he sits down at a dresser to the side the door of his room. "Well might as well finish getting ready for this party." whispers Raph to himself. Raph was wearing a red and blue dress robe, with and black and red cape, going down to his ankles, covering his shoulders and back. He was wearing a pair of white shoes with a little heel. He looked in the mirror and shoved a loose piece of hair back under his bald cap and checked to see if the yellow bandages under the robe were still tight.

After securing the bandages and making sure no stray hair was outside the bald cap. He looked towards his door and let out a sigh, his eyes lowering themselves to the floor. 'Conceal. Don't feel. You have to keep it under control. What happened when you were three can't happen today or ever again. You have to make Splinter proud of you.' says Raph to himself, a tear escaping his eye and sliding down his cheek and on to the floor. He slowly lifts his head and looks across the room to the black and white gloves, along with a red bandanna. Raph sighs again and buries his head into his hands. "I better not mess this up." whispers Raph to himself.

Down in the living room (2 hours later)...

Mikey is sitting on the couch looking at the lair door, anticipation written in his face. 'They'll be here any minute now. And to think, Raph won't think he's alone anymore.' says Mikey to himself, getting off the couch and running around the room, a giant grin spread across his face.

Mikey- The window is open, so's his door. I didn't know they did that anymore. Who knew we owned more than three hundred salad plates. For years he's roamed those empty halls. Why have a great room, with no friends? Finally we're opening up the door! There'll be actual real live people. He'll think it's totally strange. But, wow, he's just so ready for this change! 'Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in forever, he'll be dancing through the night. Don't know if he's elated or gassy, but he's probably somewhere in that zone. 'Cause for the first time in forever. He won't be alone.

Mikey-(Spoken) I bet he can't wait to meet everyone. (Gasp) What if he meets… the one?

(Singing) Tonight imagine him robed and all, fetchingly draped against the wall. A picture of sewericated grace. Ooh! They suddenly see him standing there, a handsome stranger, tall and fair. I gonna' stuff some chocolate in my face. But then they laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life he's led so far! For the first time in forever, there will be magic, there will be fun. For the first time in forever, he could be noticed by someone. And I know it is totally crazy, to dream he'd find romance. But for the first time in forever… at least he's got a chance.

Raph- Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be.

(He reaches down and grabs his red bandanna, before putting it on.)

Conceal, don't feel. Put on your show. Make one wrong move and they'll all just know. But it's only for today.

Mikey- It's only for today.

Raph- It's torture just to wait.

(Raph puts on the black and white gloves.)

Mikey- It's torture just to wait.

Raph- Tell our friends to just come in… the door!

Mikey- The door!

(The door opens and everyone starts coming in, Mikey hugging them or shaking their hands.)

For the first time in forever…

Raph- Don't let them in, don't let them see…

(Raph slowly opens his door and walks out.)

Mikey- He's getting what I'm dreaming of.

Raph- Be the good girl you always have to be.

Mikey-A chance to change his lonely world.

Raph- Conceal…

Mikey- A chance to find his true love.

Raph- Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.

(Raph makes his way down the stairs and into the living room to greet everyone.)

Mikey- He knows it all ends tomorrow, so I'll make it happen today. 'Cause for the first time in forever… For the first time in forever. Nothing's in his way! Oh!

Mikey lands in the sewer water and exclaims in disgust. "Aw, man! Don's gonna' kill me. It took him two hours to get the stains out of it, then iron all the wrinkles out." says Mikey unhappily. Mikey starts to get up, then a five fingered hand reaches down to help him. Mikey reaches out and grabs the hand, and slowly makes his way to his feet again. "Uh, sorry 'bout that. I didn't see you coming." says a familiar voice. Mikey slowly looks up and his eyes widen at the sight of the person who knocked him over.

Mikey slowly raises a shakey arm and points a finger at the man standing in front of him. "C-Casey?" asks Mikey breathlessly. Casey chuckles and nods his head once. "Yep, it's me, Mikey. You invited me and April to the party, remember?" says Casey. Mikey nods his head, then shakes it to clear his thoughts. "But, I thought you hated parties?" says Mikey, confused at what was going on. Casey titters and rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Um, well, I did, then April mentioned that it was Raph's birthday party and not Donnie boy's, so I decided to come." says Casey quietly a red blush spreading over his cheeks and neck.

Mikey's smile gets bigger and he starts jumping up and down, clapping his hands in excitement. Casey stares at Mikey, like he's grown a third head and looks around to see if anyone was watching what was going on. "Um, Mikey? Kinda' freaking me out, dude." says Casey, taking a few steps backwards. Mikey stops jumping up and down and clapping his hands, the smile on his face turning into a serious frown. "You better make him happy, Casey." says Mikey darkly, his voice full of anger and seriousness.

Casey just stares at Mikey for a few seconds, before nodding his head and letting a smile spread across his face. "I promise, Mikey. Now, let's get to the party before we miss seeing Raph out of his room." says Casey, draping his arm over Mikey's shoulders and leading back into the lair. As they entered the lair, everyone was gathered around the kitchen table, the lair lit dimly and flickers coming from the center of the circle. "Oh, they sang Happy Birthday without us." whines Mikey, grabbing Casey's arm and pulling over to the kitchen.

April heard footsteps coming from behind her and slowly turned around, letting out a sigh of relief at the sight of Mikey and Casey making their way to the table. "Thank goodness, you guys are here. Raph won't blow out the candles without seeing Casey first." whispers April once Casey and Mikey are within earshot. Casey's face heats up to a light shade of pink and he rubs the back of his neck. 'Raphie didn't want to make his wish without me here. Cool.' says Casey to himself, pushing his way to the center of the circle where Raph was seated.

Raph is just sitting there starring at the table top, a sad and distant look on his face. "Hey, Raph." says Casey softly, but loud enough that everyone could hear. Raph jumps in surprise and looks up at Casey, with a blush spreading across his face in a dark red shade. Raph raises his hand and shakes it in a waving motion with a tiny smile on his face. Casey smiles back and they stare at each other. Everyone else looks around at each other confused, then back at the two boys staring at each other in the middle of their circle.

Leo cleared his throat, startling the two boys out of their staring contest and getting them to turn their attention on him. "Sorry to break up your staring contest, but if you don't blow out the candles and make a wish soon, the candle wax will melt onto the cake." says Leo, folding his arms over his chest. Raph rolls his eyes, then turns his focus back to the cake in front of him. The cake was had three sections to it and was decorated in a beautiful white and blue frosting, that made Raph think about rain and snow mixed together.

Raph takes a deep breath and blows out all fourteen candles that were situated all over the top of the cake. Everyone cheered and Raph let out a true genuine smile in Casey's direction. Casey smiled back and chuckled. Raph went to stand up, before Mikey rushed forward and grabbed his hands in a tight grip. "Are you ready to play a game, Raph?" asks Mikey with a big smile on his face. Raph frowns and looks down at the floor, before looking back up at Mikey. "I guess so? What's the game?" softly asks Raph.

Mikey's grin gets bigger, if that's even possible and he ripped off one of Raph's gloves, failing to get a good grip on the other one. Raph let's out a gasp in surprise and holds his ungloved hand to his chest. "Dang it, I didn't get the other one!" exclaims Mikey in disappointment. Raph steps forward and reaches out with his gloved hand, towards Mikey's form. "Give me back my glove, Mikey." says Raph with a panicked look on his face. Mikey frowns and then his face turns to one of anger and he throws the glove across the room.

Raph tries to go and retrieve his glove, but the others block his path and he's forced to back up a few steps. "Mikey, tell them to let me through. I need my glove." says Raph angrily. "No!" shouts Mikey. Raph's eyes widen and he takes another few steps back in shock. 'Mikey never yells.' says Raph to himself. "Why do you need those stupid gloves anyway? You never talk to us and you always lock yourself in your room. Why do you shut us out?" asks Mikey, tears glistening in his eyes.

Raph feels a pang of guilt strike his heart and he turns to the stairs. "We are not doing this right now, Mikey. The party is over." says Raph with a sad look on his face. Mikey growls in frustration and walks up to Raph. "No, we are doing this right now, Raph?! You're shutting us out again and in front of everyone." says Mikey. Raph sighs and starts to climb the stairs back up to his room. Mikey chuckles and shakes his head, tears streaming down his face. "Now, you're ignoring us, too? Great Raph, why don't you just never talk again?" asks Mikey sarcastically.

Raph stops climbing and turns around to face everyone. "Maybe I will stop talking. Would that get you to leave me alone?" asks Raph, a serious look on his face. Mikey stares up at Raph with a shocked and hurt expression. "You want us to leave you for good?" asks Mikey. Raph looks away and stares down at the floor, then slowly nods his head once. Mikey sees red and charges at Raph grabbing him by the arm and starts to drag him back down the stairs. Raph grunts and tries to pry Mikey's hand off his arm, but can't manage to.

Mikey manages to get Raph off the stairs and shoves him into the living room couch, earning a pained yelp to escape Raph's mouth. Mikey glares at Raph with pain and anger present in his eyes. "You're such a jerk, Raphie! A jerk." shouts Mikey, tears drowning out his angry comment. Raph slowly looks up at Mikey and everyone around gathering around him. "Stop, I just want to go back to my room." begs Raph. Leatherhead steps forward and growls. "How can you even think of that? Your brothers took a lot of time and effort to give you a party." rages Leatherhead.

Raph sighs and turns to walk out of the lair. Casey frowns and runs forward, grabbing onto Raph's arm. Raph freezes and turns to face Casey. "Don't go, Raphie. Just stay and let's finish your party." pleads Casey in a whisper only loud enough for Raph to hear him. Raph wrenches his arm away from Casey and shakes his head. "I need to clear my head. Now, enough." says Raph turning to leave again. Casey sighs. "Raph, come on, don't be like this. Just stay and let's finish the party, please?" asks Casey again, approaching Raph from behind.

Raph hears Casey's footsteps closing in on him and he whirls around with an angry look on his face. "I said, ENOUGH." says Raph loudly, swiping his ungloved hand in front of him. A blast of fire and ice shot from his hand, creating a barrier in front of him. Everyone takes a few steps back in fear and look up at Raph who has a shocked and frightened look in his face. Raph pulls his ungloved hand up to his chest again and looks up at everyone who is staring at him. "I- I-I'm sorry." whispers Raph, beofre he runs out the lair and into the sewers.

Everyone stood there in shock, before Leo, Don, and Mikey snap to their senses and bolt out the lair after their brother. "Does anyone know what just happened?" asks April, clearly confused about the events that just took place. Leatherhead growls and stares at the lair entrance with hatred. "I'll tell you what just happened, Raphael just tried to kill us all, that's what." says Leatherhead angrily. Casey frowns and looks towards the lair entrance. "But, he didn't look like he had meant to do whatever that fire and ice blast was." says Casey, folding his arms over his chest. Leatherhead scoffs and turns away from Casey.

Topside, towards the docks...

Raph could hear his brothers shouts behind him, but he refused to stop and wait for them to catch up to him. 'I'm so sorry, Master Splinter. They found out again and this time I don't think I can have their memories erased.' says Raph to himself, a sob ripping through his lips and tears starting to cascade down his face. "Dammit!" screams Raph in frustration and continues to run from the shouting of brothers calling his name behind him. 'I can't hurt them again, I just can't!' says Raph to himself, accelerating his running pace.

A few feet behind him, Leo, Don, and Mikey were starting to lag behind and were starting to run out of breath. "Raph! Slow down!" screams Leo. They wait to see if Raph even acknowledged he heard them and their eyes widen when his running speed increases. Mikey and Don groan in frustration and Leo just increases his speed to, trying to keep in pace with Raph. Leo's eyes narrow as he tries to pinpoint where Raph is headed, then his eyes widen in shock. "The dock! He's heading for the dock!" shouts Leo.

Mikey and Don look at each other and accelerate passing Leo by a few inches. "Raph! Stop! Please!" they shout as loud as they can in hopes that Raph will give up and stop running away from them, but there is no such luck as they see Raph stop at the waters edge of the dock and just stare down at the water. "He stopped. Come on, this is our chance to talk to him." says Leo, pushing past Don and Mikey, breaking out into a full out sprint towards their cape wearing brother, in hopes of talking some sense into him.

Raph just stared down at the dark waters below in fear. 'Dang it, a dead end. What do I do?' asks Raph to himself. "RAPH!" he hears Leo scream a few yards away from him at the beginning of the docks. Raph's eyes widen and he looks back down at the water below him and takes a deep breath. "Now or never." whispers Raph to himself, beofre jumping off the dock. As soon as his feet hit the water it turns to ice and he continues to run across the fast paced ice turning ocean, no longer hearing his brothers screams.

Leo just stares down at the ocean, now fastly turning into ice. Don and Mikey reach him and stop running, panting, out of breath and look up. "Did you catch him, Leo?" asks Don, gasping for breath. Leo just points out at the water. "The dock." whispers Leo in shock and fear. Don and Mikey look at each other before turning their eyes towards the ocean. They freeze and see the water turn to ice, ships being knocked to their sides and upside down. They look further up the ice covered ocean and see a figure running as fast as he can towards anywhere but there.

Mikey lets out a startled yelp, which draws the attention of his other two brothers. "What is it Mikey?"asks Donnie with a sigh and a frown on his face. Mikey slowly points up towards the sky, his eyes transfixed on whatever was up there. Leo and Don slowly look up towards the sky and take a few steps back, before looking at each other and back up at the sky. Tiny flakes of snow and ice were making their way down from the sky, that had once been blue that was now a dark grey color. It was snowing. It was snowing in New York, in July and Raph was the one who caused it.

To Be continued...

* * *

Review, review, review! Do you think that I did a good job with revising the song to fit the story? And yes, I know I said sewericated, is is now a word people, and Raph said he was a good girl. Raph was supposed to say girl and you'll find out why in the next chapter. See ya' next time! I'll update real soon, promise! :)


	5. Let It Go!

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of the Ninja Turtles or the songs from disney's Frozen. Hope you enjoy this new chapter, everyone!**

* * *

_Warnings for this chapter: Short Chapter and the song Let it Go, will be performed on an island east of the Bahamas, called Conception Island, plus you find out why Raph said he was a good girl in the last chapter when they sang For The First Time in Forever. :)  
_

* * *

Chapter 4- Let it Go

Raph kept running and running as fast as his legs could take him before his legs turned to jelly. He'd been running for 3 days now and was starting to get tired and hungry again. He looked around to see if there were any fish around, then realized that the ocean was solid ice from the back of him all the way in front himself and it was raining ice and fire. 'Oh-no, my powers are getting stronger than ever.' says Raph to himself as he stops to take a breather, the ice keeping him from sinking into the ocean.

He looked around himself and saw a small island in front of him a few feet away from him. He smiled and ran towards the island with a new hope in his heart. 'I'm safe now.' says Raph to himself. He makes it to the island and frowns: it was deserted and it was covered in a layer after layer of snow and ice, little fires on the gorund here and there. Raph looks around and growls and sinks to the ground. 'I can't believe they found out, like that. They weren't even supposed to find out. I'm sorry, sensei.' says Raph to himself.

Raph- The snow glows white on this island tonight  
No footprints to be seen.  
A whole life of isolation,  
and it looks like I'm the Queen.  
The wind is howling like this angry storm inside...  
Couldn't keep it in,  
Heaven knows I've tried...

Don't let them in,  
don't let them see...  
Be the good girl you always have to be...  
Conceal, don't feel,  
don't let them know...  
Well now they know..!

(Raph rips his other glove off his hand.)

Let it go, let it go!  
Can't hold it back anymore!

Let it go, let it go!  
Turn away and slam the door!  
I don't care,  
what they're going to say!  
Let the storm rage on!  
The elements never bothered me anyway!

(Raph unhooks his cape and lets it blow away on the wind.)

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small...  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do

(Raph makes a section of wall out of fire and ice.)

To test the limits and break through!  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
I'm free!  
(Raph runs in a square and makes the other three sections of the wall.)

Let it go, let it go!  
I am one with the fire and ice  
Let it go, let it go!  
You'll never see me cry!  
Here I stand,

(Raph stomps his foot down and makes a sireflake.)  
And here I'll stay!  
Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground!

(He spins and makes the ice turn to fire then flings his hands up and it turns back to ice, with fire traveling up the walls of the fortress, making an ice and fire chandelier.)

My soul is spiraling in blazing fractals all around!  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!  
I'm never going back.

(Raph takes off his mask and throws it out the window of the fortress.)

The past is in the past!

(Raph hooks her fingers in her bald cap and the bandages on her chest)

Let it go!

(She rips them away and throws them out the window, letting her breasts spring free and long, curly hair ripple down her shell.)

Let it go!  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn.

(Raph makes a red and blue, ice and fire dress appear around her body and cascade down her back into a fire cape with ice balls floating over the edges.)  
Let it go, let it go!  
That perfect girl is gone!  
Here I stand,  
In the light of day!  
Let the storm rage on!

The elements never bothered me anyway…

Raph turns around and shuts the ice and fire doors shut behind herself. 'They won't come near me now, I guess I really am on my own.' says Raph to herself as she starts to make adjustments to her new living arrangements.

* * *

It is official, Raph is now known as a girl! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry it's so short! Review, let me know what you think! :)


End file.
